


Blindsided

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, Infidelity, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolagal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nolagal).



> Warnings: Smooching, age disparity  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where nolagal requested Hermione/Albus Severus with a prompt of B is for Blindsided. This one did not stay at 100 words, which was my goal. But I had so much fun with it, that I didn't much care when I was done (and considering my OCD-ness about writing/challenge rules, that's quite unusual.)

"You did not just kiss me!" Hermione said, dumbfounded.

"What? No! Of course not. I mean, except yeah, I did. But—Shit! What I wouldn't give for a Time-Turner right now." Albus rubbed his hands over his face in utter humiliation. He didn't know what had come over him. That was a lie. He knew exactly what had come over him. He'd wanted to do this for a good long time.

Hermione blathered on. "I am your aunt! I'm married! For Merlin's sake, I am your father's best friend. This _did not_ just happen."

Albus gathered all his courage, grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her hard.

"What did you just do?!?"

"I reckon if you're going to deny it to yourself anyway, I might as well make it worth it. Go big or go home, yeah?"

He turned on his heel and swaggered away. There would be hell to pay when Uncle Ron found out. He knew that. But some things were just worth it.


End file.
